onlinetcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Media Junky
Originally called Telegraph Boys during its first run in 2008, Media Junky is a TCG focusing on Jrock, ranging from heavy metal to soft rock. It is run by Ayay. Telegraph Boys During the original run, Media Junky was called Telegraph Boys. After Yuber P swore off TCGs in 2006 after the flop of her Jrock PV TCG, Crazy Nights, Yuber P went off to do other things. One of them scanning bunch of old Jrock magazines and CDs for the Jrock community. In 2008, Yuber P, now going by Ayay, got the urge to start up a new TCG after starting a graphic site with one of her friends. The focus of Telegraph Boys was the Jrock genre, visual kei. Ayay chose that as her main theme since the majority of the past Jrock TCGs seemed to focused on visual kei anyways. The TCG ran smoothly until around December 2008, when school and the winter holidays started to keep Ayay busy. The TCG ended around January 2009, after Ayay lost her back of the site and the site that Telegraph Boys was hosted on was hacked shortly afterwards. Telegraph Boys was named after the Strawberry Fields song, "Telegraph Boys". Telegraph Boys Deux/Media Junky During Febuary 2010, Ayay decided to rebuild Telegraph Boys. Looking over what Japanese Heroes and Holiday Shinjuku lacked in cards, Ayay decided that what the new version of Telegraph Boys was going to include. That meant to having older artists, such as Loudness and Cobra. Ayay opened a sample of the new site for the world to see in April 2010. Before finding a good host in May 2010, the second run of Telegraph Boys was renamed to Media Junky. Even though Media Junky does not have many members, the site is more interactive than Ayay could hoped for. In August 2010, PV decks were added to the TCG. In the future, Ayay hopes to add more non-visual kei decks. Media Junky's name came the 1994 BY-SEXUAL single, "Media Junky". Site Information *'Owner:' Ayay *'URL:' http://mediajunkie.needtakehave.com/ *'Category:' Japanese Rock and PVs *'Status:' Closed *'Lifetime:' 2009 Media Junky Layouts media-layout1.png|Version one featuring the early '90s band, A-Chief media-layout2.png|Version two featuring Lolita 23q media-layout3.png|Version three featuring heavy metal guitarist, Kazuhide Shirota media-layout4.png|Version four featuring Mask media-kurt.png|An unused header for the original 5th layout. It features KuRt. Card Templates telegraph1-artist.gif|The Original Telegraph Boys Template (Solo Card) Telegraph1-band.gif|The Original Telegraph Boys Template (Band Card) telegraph1-special.gif|The Original Telegraph Boys Template (Special Card) telegraph2-artist.gif|The Second Telegraph Boys Template (Solo Card) telegraph2-band.gif|The Second Telegraph Boys Template (Band Card) telegraph2-special.gif|The Second Telegraph Boys Template (Special Card) mediajunky1.png|The Original Media Junky Card Template mediajunky2.png|The Second Media Junky Card Template grandslam10.png|The Current Media Junky Template ('80s Band) hamadamari18.png|The Current Media Junky Template ('80s Solo) loveontheedge07.png|The Current Media Junky Template ('80s PV) theyellowmonkey18.png|The Current Media Junky Template ('90s Band) izam07.png|The Current Media Junky Template ('90s Solo) aikososubete04.png|The Current Media Junky Template ('90s PV) wakeshimakanon16.png|The Current Media Junky Template (Modern Solo) upliftspice10.png|The Current Media Junky Template (Modern Artist) therevenantchoir11.png|The Current Media Junky Template (Modern PV) extasy08.png|The Current Media Junky Template (Special) Category:TCG Category:Music Category:Closed